


Crazy First Date

by FluffyGhosty



Category: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Blind Date, Complete, Drunk Sex, F/M, Gen, Morning Cuddles, Valenhart - Freeform, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGhosty/pseuds/FluffyGhosty
Summary: Tifa has been neglecting dating since Cloud left, but her friends won't let her be lonely forever. So what do they do? They set her up on a blind date!





	1. Chapter 1

Tifa sat at the bar, counting out tips from that night. It was surprisingly slow for a Saturday, and there was no events going on nearby that she knew of. The fans spun slowly, creaking every few rotations. She slowly sat back in her chair, a sigh escaping her lips.

She was about to return to counting the tips when the phone began to ring. Slowly, she slid out of the chair and climbed the stairs, answering the phone.

"Hello, this is Tifa-" she was interupted by a loud, high pitched, yet familiar voice.

"Tifa! So you're there! Awesome! I'm coming over, I have something I want to talk to you about! I'm about ten minutes out! See you soon!" Yufie exclaimed, hanging up before Tifa had the chance to say anything.

With a small smile and a sigh, she set down the phone, making her way downstairs to finish closing.

*******  
Tifa was wiping down the bar when a knock echoed from the door. She set down the rag and oppened the door for a very excited yuffie, which was weird considering the time of night. Along with her was a familiar friend who Tifa hadn't seen for a while.

"Shelke. Good to see you, it's been a while." Tifa smiled, closing the door behind them.

Shelke smiled back, nodding silently in hello.

"So what's this important thing you needed to tell me at..." She looked at the clock above the bar "1:53 in the morning...?"

"Tifa." Yuffie had a serious air about her as she spoke "Cloud has been gone for almost nine months now."

Tifas smile dropped as yuffie spoke his name. Cloud. That was a name she hadn't heard for a while. Ever since he left, everyone has been tip toeing around it for her sake, which was appreciated for the most part. She had for the most part moved on, now focused on the bar, along with Marline and Denzel. It was a welcome distraction, but she knew this day would come. No matter how badly she wished it, she couldn't avoid it forever.

"Yea, he has..." She sighed, sliding behind the bar as the two girls slid into the stools. "But I'm sure he's fine. He always is."

Shelke could see the fake smile Tifa was trying to force onto her face "Perhaps it is time to move on, Tifa." 

"Get a new man maybe?" Yuffie elaborated, a hopefull look on her face.

Tifa gave them both a small smile before continuing to wipe down the counter. "That's always an option, but I don't think it will be as easy as you make it sound. I've had a crush on him practically all my life. We grew up together, you know? Besides, having an unfamiliar guy walking around the house could be hard on the kids."

"You underestimate those children. They are stronger, and more understanding than you think." Shelke watched Tifa carefully.

"Tifa, if you find the right guy, none of that stuff will matter. I already have the perfect guy lined up for you." Yuffie smiled, still cautionary of how she may react.

Tifa looked up at her, eyes wide "You didn't..."

Yuffie nodded "I did."

Tifa sighed and leaned against the shelf behind her, crossing her arms "You set me up on a blind date? Really?"

"He is a good man, great with kids -" shelke started, but was cut off.

"Tall, dark, handsome, strong, mysterious. You'll love 'im." Yuffie was grinning ear to ear.

"We scheduled it for Tuesday night at 7 at the cafe down on 8th Street. Give him a chance." Shelke tried to muster up a comforting smile.

"What about the kids?"Tifa asked, trying to look for an excuse.

"We will watch them, don't worry, we have it all planned out." Yuffie bounced around in her chair slightly.

"...Fine." she gave in "But if this doesn't go over well, no more suprise dates. Clear?" She asked with her stern "mother" voice she had aquired.

The girls both nodded before leaving, waving goodbye, the door locking behind them.

"A blind date... On my only day off... Great." She groaned internally as she finished the last of her cleaning and went up stairs to bed.

Laying down, her mind began to wander. Tall, handsome, strong, good with kids, mysterious. Sounded like an interesting character... Sounded almost familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

As she rolled over, she could see the numbers on her clock, she had to be up early tomorrow, and those two had pushed her way past her desired bedtime. With a sigh, she closed her eyes, and prayed that this date wouldn't turn out to be a disaster.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day  
*******  
Tifa looked up at the clock above bar, 10:48. She let out a long winded sigh, she couldn't wait for this night to be over. Today just hadn't gone her way, it was like the world was working against her.

"Are the gods punishing me?" She asked herself at one point. "Is this what I get for trying to move on?"

"...ifa?...Tifa?" A low voice pulls her from her thoughts.

She looks up to catch a pair of crimson colored eyes with her own. "Vincent! Hi, I'm sorry,I was lost in thought for a moment there. How are you." She smiled, grabbing him his usual whiskey.

"I'm doing alright. Are you okay? You don't normally get distracted like that." He asked, his low voice sounding a little concerned.

"No, yea I'm fine." She smiled, setting down the glass. "So what are you doing on this side of town? You don't come this way too often anymore, I'm starting to get lonely." She joked, leaning in against the bar to hear him better over the other voices.

"Just some personal business. Yuffie and Shelke decided they needed to interfere. Said I've been "To secluded" lately." He sighed, taking a small sip.

"I know what you mean." She smiled, watching him calmly, resting her chin on her hand "They decided they wanted to set me up on a blind date."

Vincent looked at her "They have done the same to me. They seem to be fond of playing matchmaker as of late."

Her thoughts from last night came back to her like a ton of bricks. Tall, handsome, strong, good with kids. They had set her up with Vincent! For a moment she felt so stupid she hadn't figured it out sooner, so she figured she had better tell Vincent.

"I think they set us up." She sighed, a small smile on her face to hide her anger (and the thoughts of the bruises Yuffie and Skelke would be getting later).

Vincent took another drink of his whiskey, watching Tifa for a moment as he stewed over it in his mind. "Tuesday. 7 o'clock at the cafe on 8th?"  He asked, eyes locking with hers.

"Yup, that's it. I highly doubt that it's two separate reservations." Tifa looked around, some patrons getting a little rowdy in the corner, but are quickly shooed away by some of the other patrons.

"Well, we shouldn't waste it." Vincent added as he looked down at his eyes drifted from the skirmish back to his drink, then up to her "If you still want to, that is."

Tifa gave him genuine smile, something she hasn't done for a while "I would love to. Yuffie and Shelke are taking the kids Tuesday, so we can meet up before then if you'd like." 

Vincent nodded as Tifa grabbed the bottle a toped him off, noticing his galss was getting low. "Thank you."

"You know, we could just skip out on the reservation and do something else if you'd like." Tifa smiled.

"Should I bring my gun?" He asked, sipping his drink while still holding eye contact.

"I was thinking a movie, but now I'm more interested in what kind of first dates you've been on." She laughed, earning a smile out of Vincent, something you certainly don't see often.

"I'll leave the plans up to you. You still have my number, correct?" He asked, shifting in his seat to grab his wallet.

"Don't worry about it, Vincent. And yea, I do. I'll text you later." She smiled as he slid a couple of dollars into the tip jar and stood to leave, giving her a small wave.

She picked up the glass and wiped down where it had sat,a smile on her face for the rest of the night.

*******  
After she had finished closing and had sat on her bed, she decided to grab her phone. She knew Vincent didn't sleep, so she wouldn't wake him, but still wasn't sure if she should text him or not. Ugh, she felt like a teenager.

After a few minutes to stew over it, she decided to text him.

"Still awake?"

"Yes. Is everything okay?"

"Yea I'm fine, just thought I'd say hi, see if there was anything you maybe wanted to do."

"Whatever you want to do, I am fine with."

"Be careful saying that, you never know what evil things someone could plan. ;-)"

"I trust you."

That was not at all what she was expecting, but hearing it made something inside her flutter. Maybe she was getting sick?

"Ok. I'll send you the details tomorrow. Good night Vincent."

"Sleep well, Tifa."


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday  
*******  
Tifa smiled at her reflection in the mirror, finally satisfied with how she looked. She wore a small maroon bodycon dress, a gold detailed waist belt bringing it together and matching her earrings. She has never been the biggest fan of high heels, but for tonight she broke out her red ones, it was a special occasion after all.

Turning around, she eyes the explosion from her closet on her floor. With a groan she starts picking up the mess of tried on, and rejected, clothing. She was worse than a high schooler, anxious and excited for her first date. To be honest, this was her first date....

Her and Cloud had never been on a date. They had gone on a fereous wheel not long after finding Vincent, but that wasn't a true date. Not like what they had planned tonight. 

They had planned a nice dinner, then maybe a movie, depending on how they felt. Though after that, she was leaving to fate, hopefully it goes well.

She tidied up the last of her closet as her door bell rang. Marline dashed down the stairs with a loud "I'll get it!" Tifa couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. 

Tifa followed her down the stairs surprised at who was at the door. "Vincent, you're early." She smiled.

Vincent was knelt down to talk to Marline, but stood as he saw Tifa aproching. The smile he had from his conversation didn't fade as he saw her coming down the stairs.

"Tifa. You look great." He breathed, eyeing her up and down.

Tifa blushed slightly at that, Marline running over to her "Are you two going on a date?" She whispered thinking only Tifa could hear.

Vincent chuckled quietly as Tifa knelt down to reply. "Yea we are. So I want you to be extra good for Yuffie and Shelke, okay?"

Marline smiled "I'll tell Denzel." She turned and waved at Vincent before running up the stairs.

"Looks like we've been caught." Vincent commented, slowly approaching her with a smile.

"Yea, she seems to like the idea of having you around more often though. So would I."

Vincent took her hand, kissing the back of it "You look gorgeous tonight."

Tifa couldn't hold back her blush as a giggle escaped her "You clean up pretty well yourself."

He was sporting a nice black suit, a red undershirt with a black tie. She knew she made a good choice with the maroon dress. His hair was tied back like usual, but a little bit neater than normal. His shoes were polished and shined a little in the light. His claw was for the most part hidden under the suit jacket, save for the hand of course. She remembered he used to be a turk, so of course he knew how to wear a suit properly.

"Thank you. I see Yuffie and Skelke haven't arrived yet." He said eyeing the empty bar.

"Yea. The kids will be okay for a while, they will be here soon."

"If you insist. Shall we?" He turned to her side, placing a gentle claw to the small of her back and gestured to the door.

She nodded and they walked to the door, him opening it for her. She couldnt help but smile at his gentmanly acts, feeling very pampered since she was so used to being treated like one of the guys.

 

He led her to a black car, opening the door for her to let her in. She slid in carefully, watching as Vincent rounded the car to get to his own seat. He slid in and started the car, keeping his eyes focused on the road, like something bad would happen if he risked a glance towards her.

"This dinner date, doesn't really seem our style, does it?" She asked, looking over to him.

"Do you have another idea?" He finally glanced over to her, stopping at an intersection.

"Take a right here." She smiled, a plan forming as she shifted in her seat to be more comfortable.

He obliged her request, following her directions to a lookout just outside the city. He put the car in park just below the edge of the hill, looking over to see Tifa had removed her heels and a majority of her jewelery.

"Come on, you will love this." She smiled, opening the door and stepping out.

A thought crossed his mind. "Tifa looked good dressed up, but she looks so much better when she smiles like that."

He followed her up the hill, his eyes widening at the view.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was just starting the set, giving the sky an orange tint. The city was starting to light up, small yellow dots scattered across what was left of the city. Tifa had jumped up onto the fence, sitting with her back facing him. She had already kicked off her shoes, they lay in a pile next to the fence post.

He climbed up the hill, resting against the fence next to her "It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked, eyes glued to the city below.

His eyes were still on her "It is." He sighed as she turned to look at him, a blush on her face.

He set a gentle hand on hers, they both locked eyes for a moment before she started to lean in, her eyes closing. He did the same, both falling into a sweet kiss.

She was surprised when his hand floated to her cheek, pulling her closer to deepen it. She accepted his forcefulness, and replied by applying some of her own. Something about this moment just felt right. With the place, the view, the night, with him.

Her arms wrapped gingerly around his neck, pulling him in as his claw reasted against her thigh, his human hand against the back of her head and combing into her hair.

They pulled apart for a moment to breathe, eyes locking again. His cold crimson eyes staring into her dark red ones. A goofy grin crossed her face as she blushed, resting her head against his shoulder.

He let out a small smile as well, turning in his spot so that he could watch the sunset with her. Her head stayed rested on his shoulder, relaxing into him as his arm curled around her shoulder, his claw gently stroking her arm, careful not to hurt her. 

"Hey Vincent?" Tifa asked, eyes still on the distant stars.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"For what?" He asked, looking down at her.

She looked up at him "For being willing to come out on this date, even after finding out it was with me." She smiled "I've had a lot of fun, and it's not even 8 yet... I don't think anyways."

Vincent couldn't help a chuckle, catching her attention "It was because it was you that I came. I was originally planning on skipping it."

"Really? Well then I'm glad we figured it out." She laughed.

"Me too." She smiled down at her, them kissing again.

Tifa sat up "I just remembered something, wait here." She slid off of the fence, dashing down the hill before he could voice his concern.

He heard the car do open then after a few minutes close again, Tifa coming back up the hill with a bottle and two glasses. He couldn't help a laugh that escaped his throat, surprising Tifa.

"Vincent Valentine, did I just hear you laugh?" She smiled teasingly.

"What is it?" He asked, her handing him the bottle.

"It's the best damn wine this side of Midgar, aged to perfection." She bragged, handing him a glass.

"Merlot." He read off of the label as he popped open the bottle, pooring it into both glasses and setting it on the ground next to them. "To our first date, may there be many more."

She smiled and clinked her glass with his, both taking a sip. Vincent swirled his glass, watching the drink. Tifa couldn't help but watch.

A few refills later, she took a deep breath and drank the remainder of her glass, which easily caught Vincent's attention. He looked at her with concern as she set down the glass.

"Liquid courage... I guess..."

He was about to ask what for, when she flung herself into his arms, her lips locking with his. He almost dropped the glass in suprise. His eyes closed as he pulled her in closer, sitting up so he could hold her better.

Her hand slid along his neck, pulling down the tie to loosen it. Vincent pulled away, his head resting on her shoulder as he nipped at her neck. A small moan escaped her, his muscles tensed at the noise.

He finally stopped, pulling back and looking her directly in the eyes "Tifa. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Tifa stopped for a moment before nodding "Yes, Vincent. If it's with you, I'd do anything."

"Not here. Come on." He grabbed her hand and the glasses as she grabbed the bottle and her shoes.

Tifa couldn't help but giggle as they jogged down the hill to his car "Where are we going?"

"My place."


	5. Chapter 5

The door opened harshly, slamming against the wall as two people entered, attached by the lips. He pressed her against the wall, his clawed hand pulling her lips closer to his own, as if she could disappear like it was all a dream. He pushed the door shut with his foot, shifting his head to her jaw to grace her neck with more playfully bites.

She let out a small noise, her hands hastily pushing off his jacket. He had to fumble with it for a moment to get it over his clawed hand, Tifa working off his tie and the top buttons of his shirt in the meantime.

After the jacket had hit the floor, so did hers, along with her purse she decided to bring inside. He grabbed her and turned her, pressing his thighs against her to move her backwards towards the room.

She stopped when she was pressed against the counter, so he picked her up and set her on top. His human hand quickly pulled down the zipper of her dress, pulling down her shoulder to pepper it with more kisses. His teeth grazed her collar bone, a squeek coming from her, surprising him.

"I'm fine, keep going."

"Are you sure?" He asked, concerned.

She nodded, grabbing him and pulling him in again. She finished fumbling with his belt, sliding it out of the loop and onto the floor. Pulling his shirt out from the hem of his pants, she felt his muscles tense underneath her touch.

He let out a quiet growl of pleasure as she removed his shirt, revealing his torso. He was covered in scars, but that wasn't the only thing that caught her eye. His pale skin that covered his tensed muscles was surprisingly soft, smooth to the touch despite the horrific story his scarred skin told.

He kicked off his shoes and pulled her from the counter, her legs wrapping around his waist "Your turn." He teased, carrying her to the bedroom.

He set her down on her back, the soft sheets sinking in around her. He quickly stripped her of the dress, leaving her in only her underwear, she hadn't worn a bra.

The idea of her not wearing a bra only turned him on more, as strange as that seemed to him. Perhaps it was the wine, though he couldn't get drunk. He decided it must just be her, what she does to him both physically and emotionally.

He crawled over the top of her, their chests pressed tightly together as he kisses her, rubbing against her bare skin. Her arms fiddled with the button of his pants, sliding them down along with his boxers. He quickly stepped out of them as he slid her panties off, throwing them to the floor.

Quickly shifting her, he moved them to the head of the bed to make more room. As the kissed, his hand fumbled with the bedside table, him pulling out a small package.

"Glad you've got one, I didn't think we would get this far." Tifa panted with a smile.

"Neither did I. They were complementary from the hotel." He smirked.

She took it and unrapped it, quickly sliding it onto him as their lips locked again. She hadn't looked, but from what she felt, tonight was gonna be fun.

She could feel the same need from him as she felt. The need to get past something, the need for companionship, the need for release of pent up emotions. This was something they both needed, something they both wanted.

His lips were soft, but his kisses we're rough. His claw stroked her bare skin, sending chills down her spine and goosebumps across her skin. His human hand was wrapped around the small of her back, arching her off of the bed and bringing her closer to him.

Her finger tips bit into his back and neck, earning a growl in approval from him. She could still taste the wine on his lips, and wanted more. She wanted to taste him, to feel him all around her. She gave a hungry moan, asking for what she knew he was hesitant to give.

"Are you sure?... There is no... going back... after this." He finally asked in between kisses.

She bit at his lower lip then nodded in consent "Yes Vincent. Please." She pleaded, needing him.

"You make it... really hard... to be the gentleman... You know that?" He growled into her ear as he nibbled it playfully, earning a quickly inhaled moan from her.

He positioned himself, slowly sliding in to let her get used to him and open up, though it took all of his will power not to just take her right then and there.

Her mouth oppened as he slid all the way in, her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't stop the loud groan that came out, but she didn't want to. She wanted the world to know that she had finally found someone, that she could be happy.

"P-please. Do it." She panted, her eyes catching his in a quick glance before her eyes closed.

He began to move, his attention caught less on his pace and more on trying to please her. He loved those sounds she was making, wanted to hear more. Damn the neighbors and damn their noise complaints, he didn't care.

He moved all across her body, noises echoing across the room from both parties. Every once in a while there might be a curse word, a plea or two, even calling each other's name. 

They carried on throughout the night,a few bangs on the wall making it apparent the neighbors weren't enjoying it near as much as they were.


	6. Chapter 6

Tifa was laying on her side, Vincent behind her, holding her against the heat of his body with the sheet lazily flung over the top of them.

Tifa's eyes caught the digital clock on the headboard "Wow. It's almost 3 o'clock."

Vincent sat up slightly, brushing back her hair and kissing her cheek "They say time goes fast when you are enjoying yourself." He smirked down at her as she smiled back at him.

"Well I most certainly did. I had a great time, including before the sex." She couldn't help but giggle at that.

"So did I." He agreed, laying back down as she rolled over to look at him.

"I had sex with Vincent Valentine, I'm sure not many get the pleasure to say that." She smirked.

"You are correct about that." He chuckled, feeling Tifa snuggle into his chest as she slowly fell asleep.

"I should call Yuffie, tell her I won't be home until later." She didn't move, simply too comfortable to go anywhere.

"I can take you home later." He gently stroked her side, calming her into sleep.

"Thanks, Vincent." She smiled as she fell asleep.

She woke up a few hours later, the light coming through the shades a little blinding, even though the room was dark.

"A hangover. Great. I didn't think I drank that much." She groaned quietly to herself.

"You drank most of the bottle." A low voice added as it entered the room.

Vincent came into the room with nothing but a towel around his waist and a smaller one flung across his shoulder. His wet hair still dripped, the water sliding down his torso. His claw was shining in the light, he must have removed it and put it back on afterwards.

"I see..." She eyed him up and down for a moment, it wasn't her fault he walked in looking that good.

"The shower is all yours if you would like. I can make breakfast." He walked over to his duffle bag, digging out his usual clothes.

Tifa nodded, going to slide out of the bed when she realized she was still naked. Vincent handed her one of his white button up shirts, her quickly putting it on with a small "Thanks".

It was nice to take a shower, gave her a chance to think through what happened last night. "Sex with Vincent..." She thought to herself as she let the water hit her face "That's definitely one for the books. From what I do remember it was pretty damn good too." She giggled.

She came out of the shower to see that her clothes had been collected and set into a neat pile on the counter. A smile crept across her face. How sweet of him. Though she felt much more comfortable in his shirt, she thanked the gods she had decided to pack some extra clothes in her purse just in case.

Tifa finally emerged from the bathroom. She had decided to wear his shirt, paired with her usual black shorts. Comfortable and casual, even though his shirt was way to big on her, she didn't mind.

After getting something to eat, Vincent drove her back to Seventh Heaven, her human hand holding his golden one.

Vincent parked outside, turning off the car and looking over to her. "Thank you, it was a wonderful evening." Tifa smiled, sliding a peice of hair behind her ear.

Vincent nodded "I enjoyed it as well. Perhaps we should plan more in the future." 

"I would like that." Tifa leaned forward to kiss Vincent on the cheek, but he turned just in time for him to catch her lips.

Tifa would have depend the kiss, if not for the loud catcalling she heard from outside the car. Looking at the door to the bar, she saw Yuffie with her jaw to the floor and Shelke with a smile.

"Looks like we've been caught." Vincent commented, letting out a sigh.

Tifa giggled as she opened the car door "Thank you again. I'll see you later?"

"Of course." Vincent nodded, hints of a smile on his lips.

Tifa waved to him as he drove off, turning her attention to Yuffie and Shelke. "So you and Vincent, huh?" Yuffie teased.

"Yea, I had a great time-"

"Is that his shirt?" Yuffie interrupted "You didn't..."

Tifa smiled and walked inside, Yuffie chasing after her, begging for details. Shelke took a moment to stand outside, watching the direction Vincent had sped off in.

"I'm glad you finally found happiness, Vincent." She spoke to herself before following the others inside.


End file.
